I Love You
by Lady Raconteur
Summary: Yuki x Tohru oneshot. A quiet afternoon at home becomes the turning point for Tohru and Yuki's relationship. Sometimes the most important things in life are right in front of you. YxT Complete.


Hey all! Just a sweet little one-shot I had a little extra time to bring to you. Enjoy!

Author note: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I think it's a lovely manga/anime.

* * *

"I Love You"

He watched her quietly as she dusted the bookshelf, his violet eyes never moving. She was so graceful, so delicate, so…pure. He blinked when he heard her start to sing to herself. She had such a lovely, melodious voice. A warmth began to spread within him as he watched his little angel work. Thinking briefly of the memories he shared with her, so many now since she had come to live there, a smile made its way onto his face. An immense gratefulness filled his heart for just having spent time with her.

Tohru clapped her hands after dusting the last book. "All done!" she said, laughing lightly.

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. "Thank you so much for doing that. You really didn't have to."

"Oh no," Tohru responded happily, "it's the least I can do. Now, how about some lunch?"

"Lunch would be wonderful." he said as he stood up gracefully. "May I help you prepare it?"

Tohru shook her head instantly. "No, please let me get it. It's no trouble, I promise." Her smile lit up her face as she made her way to the kitchen.

Yuki watched her retrieve ingredients and place them on the counter. He leaned against the door frame as he looked on, still wishing there was something he could do to help. She had started singing again, the same tune from before. Yuki didn't recognize it, but it was a soothing melody. It seemed to make the atmosphere much more calm and relaxed. He closed his eyes as he listened, taking comfort from her song.

"Oh dear!" Tohru cried, a sudden smashing sound filling the air.

Yuki snapped back to attention. Looking towards the noise, he saw a bowl in pieces on the floor, the strawberries it had been holding thrown everywhere. He rushed quickly towards the mess, watching so he didn't step on any of the broken pieces.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, kneeling down with Tohru and looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the floor. "I didn't mean it! The bowl slipped out of my hands and I tried to catch it and—"

Yuki placed a finger on her lips. "It was just an accident." he said, smiling gently. "Please don't worry. I'll help you clean it up."

The two began picking up the bowl shards, making sure every piece was found and thrown away. Afterwards, they started on the strawberries and placed them in the sink to be washed.

"Oops, we missed one." Tohru said, looking at the last strawberry partially hidden under the counter on the floor. As she reached down for it, she was surprised to feel Yuki's hand on top of hers as she grabbed the strawberry. Looking up, she met with deep, soulful violet eyes. She found herself unable to look away, but was snapped back to reality when she realized she had been staring. They both quickly retracted their hands, but not without a blush appearing on their faces.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda." Yuki said quietly, turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"N-no, it's alright." Tohru replied. She reached out to turn the water on in the sink, hoping it would help break the now awkward atmosphere.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" Yuki's soft voice inquired from behind her.

Turning around to decline politely, Tohru suddenly found herself against Yuki's chest. For a brief instant neither moved, knowing too well what would come next. A quick _Pop!_ was heard before Tohru found herself looking at a pile of clothing, Yuki is his rat form sitting on top of it.

"I am so sorry!" Tohru instantly dropped to her knees, bowing profusely. "I didn't realize you were standing right behind me! Oh, this is all my fault! Please forgive me Yuki!"

Yuki began to laugh softly. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. I should have been more careful, that's all."

Tohru looked from her hands up to Yuki. She picked him up gently, bringing him eye-level with her.

"You are so kind, Yuki. I don't deserve it." Her blue eyes looked even more angelic as she smiled. In that instant, Yuki realized she was the most important person in his life.

Another sudden _Pop!_ was heard. Violet eyes met with deep blue as Yuki became himself once more. Tohru blinked and quickly turned away with a blush of embarrassment, trying to give him some privacy.

Yuki just smiled serenely. Reaching out and grasping her hand, he gently placed it on his bare chest, over his heart.

"You deserve so much more than I can give you." he said softly.

Tohru turned her head to look back up at his face, the blush still on her cheeks.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't keep trying. You are the most precious thing in the world to me…Tohru." Yuki leaned in slowly and placed a small, tender kiss on her lips. It felt so different from anything else he had ever experienced, but so right at the same time.

Tohru found herself falling deeper and deeper. She couldn't form a coherent thought, but right now she didn't feel the need to. Still, she couldn't believe what was happening. Yuki was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Every good feeling imaginable seemed to flow within her, making her wish that it would never end. At that moment, she knew. She wanted to be with Yuki. More than anything else, she knew the one thing she most desperately wanted was to be with the boy sitting in front of her.

"_Yuki, I love you."_

Yuki turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. From this moment on he knew he never wanted to be away from her. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else would ever matter as much as the girl sitting in front of him. Every hardship in life would mean nothing so long as she was by his side. Forever.

"_I was born to be with you. I live because you live, and I never want to leave your side. I love you, my Tohru."_


End file.
